Seven Servants of Sin
by craigduff
Summary: When the worlds are calm and peaceful the only thing that everyone needs is chaos, and when the Demon Lords are encoraging the mayhem you know it's going to be spectacular. Some content is not suitable for younger readers. No lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first digimon fic and was requested by a friend of mine who thought I might enjoy it more than my other multi-chapter fic Darkest Light.**

**I disagree but I'll give anything a try, except lemons.**

_For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction._

**Daemon's P.O.V.**

Seven was all we need.

Seven with hearts as dark and clouded as ours.

Lady Lust knew where to look for her key to freedom, the city of fallen angles held more than enough hosts for her.

Sloth had heard rumours that the whole of the west had joined his cause.

Envy presumed that the lesser developed east would have the perfect candidate for his position.

Greed could take his pick from any place in the world, he all ways could.

Gluttony had the United States of America to cover and would most likely search with Lady Lust.

Pride had a relatively simple task, so many people were proud, whether it was of themselves or of family, yet from his nature he would only accept those of the highest mental and physical standard.

I was sent to look for a servant with the same temperate as myself; wrath is not too hard a trait to find although I needed someone who was led by their rage.

My minions informed me of one that called himself the Digimon Emperor, obviously the work of Milleniummon's dark spores.

All I needed was that one spore and then I could make a body of wrath.

* * *

><p>"FUCK!"<p>

A group of teenage idiots had managed to lock me in the dark ocean, what the hell?

But from what the Divermon told me that the children had managed to escape so what can stop me.

Yet they told me that two months ago, I rage led me to slaughtering the group of fishing monsters and their master.

I had searched every part of the damned ocean for an exit.

I stood over the negative lighthouse, contemplating what to do.

"I'm not made for thinking" I mumbled to myself.

"Don't think, do" a voice answered in my head.

The words echoed in my head.

It was starting to piss me off.

And so I did what I always do when I'm pissed.

"EVIL INFERNO!"

The light from my attack made the ground and sea start to change.

The inverted colours were inverting again.

Blue water was in front of me, green grass on white cliffs below me with a working lighthouse.

And the forest behind the beach, seemed closer.

It even seemed to…end.

I swiped my clawed hand through the air.

A rip appeared into the human's pitiful world, revealing a back alley of a busy street with a group of kids talking to a shady looking teen.

I floated through scarring the shit out of the drug loving kids.

They scarpered leaving only the dealer.

He turned to me with a fierce look in his eyes.

"Que diable pensez-vous que vous faites?"

I smiled, remembering my initial work.

"Parfait"

* * *

><p><strong>Lucemon's P.O.V.<strong>

Being a stranger to the place and the whole "having six wings thing" were set backs in my plan to find the perfect weapon in Cambridge's Trinity College, but I managed to find the right one for the job.

A student from Lincoln who was a demon on the rugby pitch and gained some of the highest grades the college had ever seen, and he was rather…smug.

I was able to sneak into the chapel and made the most perfect pose in a wonderfully chosen spot so that if someone was to see me they would presume that I was an amazing image of Lucifer, even if that would show their naivety to religion.

A little magic trick I had learnt sent one of his text books underneath his pew and an excuse for him to come back ten minutes after the service was over.

I took my opportunity as soon as he came in.

I stood theatrically in the central isle as he came through the doors.

He stood before me with a straight back, very good posture, black hair sweeping across his pale skin and covering one of his dark, dull blue eyes. His head was held high on a long neck and broad shoulders, with the help of his thick thighs hidden by his straight legged trousers he was the perfect choice for a member of the scrum.

He looked confident, but his eyes told me that along with this confidence came respect for the majestic angel before him and the slightest amount of fear.

"Hello young man" I addressed him "How would you like to take control over this pathetic world, have the rulers of the countries bow before you and be the able to destroy anyone or anything that gets in your way?"

The young man thought for a few seconds before replying in a drawling voice "The grammatically correct way to say it is 'gets into your' well my 'way', but I do like the sound of this, what would I have to do to gain this?"

I may have just been corrected by a foolish human, but if I betrayed any sign of it the plan may not run as smoothly.

I smiled and held my hand out for the talented creature.

* * *

><p><strong>Lilithmon's P.O.V.<strong>

Well the girl was good at what she did, that was obvious enough.

Regular tips from her clients, willing to bend over backwards to get what she needs and she was good at her job as well.

She was a nineteen year old business consultant who worked her way up to her position in a rather…persuading manner, and spent her nights on the streets, not because she needed the money, but because she genuinely enjoyed it.

I approached her during a 'midnight stroll'.

She looked ravishing, long light brown hair flowing down to her waist with eyes so dark they were almost black. A gentle tan covered her skin, she was quite chunky but that did not affect her appearance negatively, but rather gave her the 'tools of the trade' that I had heard so much about from her previous employers.

A tight shiny black mini skirt clung tightly to her legs, a white blouse was over her large breasts and finished with a pinstriped blazer.

"Hello gorgeous" I murmured into the girl's ear from behind her, stroking her cheek with my metallic hand.

"Well well well" the whore said as she turned "M'always up to a little girl on girl"

I smiled, finding it hard to stop myself from thowing her onto one of the green bins beside us and just going crazy.

"I have a more long standing arrangement for you" I paused to think "One with a few more…rewards"

* * *

><p><strong>Leviamon's P.O.V.<strong>

I sloped through the polluted water and reeds, occasionally coming up to the surface to see the people on the shores.

I came across a part of the long river which was less green and sickly to find a large white yacht floating idly through the water.

There was a small group of people at the shore giving the recreational boat a reproachful glare.

Envy was here, but not at the magnitude that I needed.

I started to continue swimming when I saw something that caught my attention.

A young boy, only twelve years old was up one of the trees holding something green and red.

He threw it at the pristine boats hull.

Flames spewed from the side of the ship, people screamed from being hit by the Molotov cocktail's burning oils.

I had the person I needed, and a chance to destroy a sunseeker predator 68 luxury yacht.

* * *

><p><strong>Barbamon's P.O.V.<strong>

Money, filthy money, why can't we get enough of it?

That lovely paper that can change the minds of men and can bring countries to start wars.

And I was at the heart of it all, well not quite, but I was sitting in the middle of a secure vault in Dublin city.

Money was piled into small silver cases around the walls with individual and unique key holes.

I had been coming here and taking just five euros from each box every day.

I was just sitting on a throne of money thinking about how wonderful it is to be the equivalent to a god when it happened.

A small rumbling came from above the vault, probably in the main hall.

I ignored it as I continued thinking about money.

Then a small crackling noise came from behind me.

I turned to see the metal door to the vault bubbling and melting.

A puddle of iron and steel was on the ground, behind the metal was a thin layer of concrete which had become cracked and brittle from the intense heat.

A leather boot with metal studs at the toe burst through the wall to be followed by a young man wearing a bright yellow thermo-resistant jacket and black drain pipe jeans.

He stood in front of me slightly confused, not only was the vault that he had just broken into had another living thing in it sitting on a pile of money but also there was a demonic old man wearing a strange red and purple robe smiling at him.

He popped off the mask to reveal black hair with bright green eyes, like little shining emeralds.

"Who the feck are you!" He yelled, the blast from the explosion must have done a number on his ears.

"I am Barbamon, greed incarnate." I smiled at his dumfounded face.

"How'd you get in 'ere?"

Just what I needed.

"I can teach you, if you help me" Came my answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Belphemon's P.O.V.<strong>

Yes I just googled the laziest person in the world and went straight to them.

I'm the beast of sloth, what did you expect?

Though bursting through the chubby Spanish boy's home and telling him he can become more powerful than anyone to have ever lived without him having to do much work might not have been the best idea but it worked.

* * *

><p><strong>Beelzemon's P.O.V.<strong>

"Why the hell is everyone I need fat?" I shouted at a crow which sat with me on top of the empire state building.

"Squawk"

"I hear ya bro" I replied to the crow.

"Comin' through!" a voice behind me yelled.

A drunken girl with short dirty blonde hair and blue eyes came barging past and jumped off the railings while lighting a cigarette.

"Bloody idiot" I called after her falling body.

About twenty minutes later a slightly less drunk girl with short dirty blonde hair and blue eyes came through the doors, stamped out a small cigarette and pulled out another, she ran off the side of the railings shouting "Comin' through!"

I stared at my crow then down the side of the building.

And the a black parachute came out from behind her with a slogan written in bright pink saying "We're here, we're queer, and we fucking hate rainbows"

I smiled to myself as I leapt off the building to follow the smoking adrenaline junky.

**That was the first chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it, the main purpose was to just get it started and have parallels to the series to show what the back story is.**

**As you can tell Daemon acted out of character, well so would you if you were trapped in the dark ocean for a few months, as for the voice in his head, solitary confinement can make people suffer from schizophrenia but seeing as he is made of data and data can repair itself it may or may not have a lasting effect on him.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A few months and some help from other writers and I've got the second chapter up.**

**Italics are in a language not everyone understands e.g. French but for the purposes of the fic everyone can speak Japanese… Well it worked with world tour, except in Mother Russia what is up with that?**

**Daniel's P.O.V.**

There were three, no four, no wait…thirty-seven things I love on earth before all this started, even more if you count every different currency, and that led to my descent to darkness.

So when I met Barbamon I couldn't say no.

Sure I could have just done a few online thefts or transferred digital code from my laptop to my credit cards but what's the fun in that? Plus it don't agree with the rules and no one breaks the rules.

I know it seems ironic, a thief with rules, well it ain't just any set of rules. I follow the rules of the family.

The O'Kerians have been takin' things for years but not just little pick pocket things… well sometimes picking a pocket or two can happen but that's not the point.

We ain't just thieves, we're artists.

When Barbamon met me it was during 'The Week'. All the family compete to make the most elaborate scheme to steal from the craziest places.

But Barbamon had opened a new door to me, both literally and figuratively.

I was in an internet café when he brought me to the digital world for the first time. I remember it so clearly, even if though it was mental.

'Are you ready?' the message read.

Then I was sucked into the digital world.

One thing was for sure, binary should not be the connection, even HTML makes more sense.

I opened my eyes in a deep gorge just a few meters away from a roaring waterfall going… Up…

I got off my arse and looked around slightly disorientated.

"Hey bud, get in here!" A child like voice called out to me.

I looked over to the river where a weird green blob with a red fin on its back was swimming around smiling at me.

He was one of the digimon that Barbamon had told me about.

The green digimon hopped out of the water and came up to me.

"Hey mate, I'm Betamon." The little monster piped up "Barbers told me I'd be ya partner"

I smiled at my new partner in crime before introducing myself "Daniel O'Kerian"

I heard a scoff behind me.

"Tap oh the morning to yah" I heard called out to me in the worst fake Irish accent ever.

Some guy 'bout my age wearing light jeans, a plain white t-shirt and a dark blue blazer was leanin' against a large rock, his hair was neatly combed and a hooded fur ball with wings was resting on his shoulder like a parrot on a pirate.

"And the rest of the day to yourself" I answered with just a wee bit of venom.

"All ready fighting? Typical men"

A blonde girl with a hint of American in her voice came in between me 'n' the other guy.

Walking shyly behind her, holding onto the end of her camouflage jacket was a small devil with boxing gloves.

"Never" the git sneered "Me and Patrick were just getting to know each other" He said in a posh Southern English accent "Right Paddy?"

I gave him a fake smile sayin' "'course Jimmy"

He stiffened slightly.

"That's not my name" he hissed.

"So what is it then?" A woman owned this voice. Quite good lookin to, and had a short wolf thing with black and yellow fur following her.

"Mark Standley " He answered curtly "and this is Demidevimon" pointing at the fur ball.

"Silly name" A younger voice called out.

We turned to see a dark Middle Eastern boy with a hooded demon just a few inches shorter than him jumping and dancing around him.

"Mir Hakeem Berihandak and dracomon" He said to answer the question forming in our mouths.

"What sort of name is that?" Mark asked sharply.

"What sort of person names their son after a stain?" A European boy shouted out in between long gasps of air while a digimon wearing some sort of masked sparring outfit waited patiently next to him "My name is Jordi Anos and this is Kotemon"

"Jade Humphries" the blonde with the gloved devil said happily.

She looked patiently at her partner as he came out from behind her legs and said his name very quietly "Impmon"

"Veronica Desmonds and Blackgabumon" The fine young woman announced.

A man in the stereotypical dealer outfit joined us from the waterfall with a black baby dinosaur at his side.

"Rene, Blackagumon"

He said the name with a thick French accent, probably from the north.

Mark sniggered again.

"_Racist son of a whore" _Rene murmured in French.

"_I was about to speak that" _I whispered back, trying to get the language right.

Rene looked at me with a slight smile and nodded.

"So what now?" Jade asked the group.

The reply came from something we did not expect.

An image of seven large digimon appeared in the middle of our group.

These were the seven Demon Lords.

"Hello humans" Lucemon, the self-proclaimed leader called out to us.

"This message will be rather brief so pay attention, we have been sealed away since the time of the first digi-destined by the Harmonious Ones or the Digital Sovereigns who we had been at war with for years before. We do not recall who started the war but we have very different ideas on how this world should be run. We worked together to conquer the most powerful of the Harmonious Ones but we were sealed away by the other four who in their efforts also sealed themselves. They were however released four years ago and we were free as well, but with less power as seven seals still remain. One for each of us. The first eight seals were the crests of virtues so we have figured out that the last seven are the crests of sins. This is where you come in, each of you have the sin we represent in you and can access the crests, once they have all been activated we will regain our strength and we will take the digital world while you keep your powerful digimon partners. We have learnt from previous mistakes and believe you must work together to find the crests. After one is found we will give you a few days in the human world to cause that ever mayhem you desire."

Then there was an abrupt halt in the transmission then the picture disappeared.

There was a gap when no one said anything.

I can't speak for everyone but I didn't think many of us cared that we were sinners.

"Well it can't be far then" Mark announced.

"What?" Veronica asked.

"The first crest" He said as if it was the most obvious thing ever which for once was accurate.

"This way then" Mark ordered and started marching towards the waterfall.

No one else moved.

He turned around slightly confused.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Who died and made you king?" I replied.

"Oh, so do you have a better idea Paddy?"

I said nothing, just glared at him.

"I thought so"

So the blind followed the mentally challenged.

We got to the rising waterfall to find a cave behind it. Our almighty leader led us boldly into the cave with no sense of danger.

I took the time to talk to Rene about guy things.

"_I think of her as a high seven or a low eight"_

"_Daniel, I still do not understand"_

"_You know film review?"_

"_Of course"_

"_Well Veronica is seven out of ten"_

"_Ah, I see. But I think she is closer to a nine, but not a ten"_

"_Yes, she improve"_

"_She CAN improve"_

"_Sorry, Can"_

"_Yes. That is right"_

"English" Mark spoke very loudly and clearly.

"_Nazi-boy"_

Jade barley suppressed a laugh, turning it into a loud cough.

We reached the end of the cave which ended with a large dome shaped space with a hole leading out into the evening air.

At the end was a strange glowing shape with a statue of an ape fighting the grim reaper in front of it.

We went closer and then a wild cry came from the roof.

A shape fell down onto the floor and took a fighting stance.

"One more step and you're dead children of sin" Came the taunt from… an overgrown white monkey wearing leather and wielding a giant metal pole.

"To hell with that!" Mark shouted stubbornly.

"Lightening Cannon" the enemy cried out, sending electricity out of his staff and towards us.

We were all shoved out of the way by our digimon.

A cloud of dust covered them from sight and when it settled they weren't there, instead there were larger, well mostly larger, digimon.

Where Betamon was there was a large serpent with a yellow skull on the outside of its head but it was obviously still him by the cheeky wink he gave the monkey man.

Blackagumon was replaced with a larger black dinosaur with red markings on its side and could barely fit in the cave.

Blackgabumon had a black wolf the same height as a horse in its place.

Demidevimon now looked like a possessed ghost Halloween costume.

The timid Impmon had been exchanged for…the devil, horns, hood and all.

The dancing dracmon was some sort of grey dog with a shit load of knives coming out of random body parts.

Kotemon had discarded his kendo uniform and donned the clothes of a samurai and was larger than a grown man.

They charged at the ape monster only to be knocked back by a flurry of kicks. The newly emerged digimon fought randomly, unsure of their power and with random shouts and blasts.

The end result was almost comical, the snake was knotted with others stuck in binds or beaten down against the walls.

The monkey digimon turned to us "Leave now and your punishment will be less severe" it warned us.

"Come on DemiDevimon!" Mark called to his partner "I'm not going to lose to some prime ape"

Then he did something really stupid.

He charged at the large digimon and tried to rugby tackle it.

He was hit away by its large bone club but being the stubborn git he is, Mark went back on his feet.

A bright light filled the room once more and once it had gone down there was a black necklace with a strange glowing symbol on it strung around Mark.

He smirked "Now you're going down"

A ball of light surrounded Mark's ghost digimon.

"Bakemon digivolve to…" It started

The ball shattered and from it emerged a grim reaper. Not a human skeleton but a floating hooded figure with a scythe and flail.

"Phantomon" It announced.

The giant animal took a step back in fear of what seemed like easy pickings to me.

"Time to put down the stray" Mark joked.

"Death Sentence" Phantomon said in a quiet but sinister voice.

Out of his hood came a shadow which seemed to have Phantomon's words echoing inside of it.

The monkey's eyes widened and he started to run away as quickly as he could, but the shadow caught him.

It covered his body in darkness, then the whispery echo inside it stopped.

The shadow disappeared and left only the digimon's skeleton.

Mark turned to me with a huge grin.

"Do you still have a problem with me being in charge?"

**Well how was it?**

**Let me know in the reviews and if you recognise any of the unnamed digimon please tell me.**

**Craigduff out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Digimon or any other copy righted or trademarked companies or creations.**

**Well I got my first review for this fic and they didn't even read it. If anyone else wants to review please keep in mind that I don't want you to comment about things which are irrelevant. This idiot thought it was a pokémon fic like all my others.**

**I do not appreciate this sort of thing.**

**I would rant but I can't be bothered.**

**On with the fic.**

**Beezlemon's P.O.V.**

The dark digidestined had been given a month long break to get to know their partners better and just for general relaxation.

At the time I was spending the afternoon in the cairngorm mountain range in Scotland with Jade.

We were eating in the restaurant after doing what was Jade's crazy idea of how skiing should be done. I had to agree though that guns do make everything more fun.

Impmon was sitting next to the blonde girl, holding onto her arm tightly while I explained the concept of digivolution to her.

"So when you're in danger or need him to be of more use your rookie level Impmon will become a champion level called Devimon" I tried again, hoping that it would get through to her this time.

She was quiet for a while "So why did Demidevimon change twice?"

I sighed "The crests that we sent you after not only makes the power of the Demon Lords return, but also gives your digimon the power needed to reach another stage" I paused for dramatic affect "The Ultimate level"

Jade nodded in understanding "So are you an ultimate?" She asked.

I chuckled "No, no. I'm far stronger than that. I am a Mega level"

Jade and Impmon's curiosities were sparked.

"So will I ever become a Mega?" Impmon asked.

Jade and I both stared at him; he never talked so willingly before.

"Probably not" I answered "There are very few who can reach the mega level with only one digimon, I only know of three."

This made Jade start talking again "So that's the two Japanese guys, Taichi and Yamato who we're supposed to be enemies to… Who's the third?"

I shuddered at the question "Your predecessor"

**Daemon's P.O.V.**

Lucemon, Rene, Blackagumon, Mark, Demidevimon, Barbamon and I were all sat around a round table in the back room of a warehouse in Dublin.

The room was thick with smoke since my partner had decided to give everyone other than the rookies a piece of his latest shipment of Cuban cigars.

We were all joking around, drinking, smoking and playing the human world's easiest card game, Blackjack. The rules had been changed into some sort of drinking game.

If anyone went bust they would take a swig, if the dealer went bust then the dealer would change and the old one would take two shots and if anyone got blackjack then everyone else would have to down their drink.

Needless to say the humans were all being very careful while we three immortal beings were getting hammered.

Barbamon's human kicked open the door with a large plastic bag in one hand and a satchel strung around his neck.

"Ah, sorry I'm late guys, there was a jewellery store with a pawn shop just down the road and I couldn't resist" He explained.

He emptied out the plastic bag and out came a load of gold and silver, all in loops and chains.

Barbamon picked up one of the gold rings with the shiny stones on it.

"Very nice, very nice" He murmured "A 1.25 carat centre piece with 0.05 framing. Good thinking with not giving it to the broker, prices are going up and they aren't coming down soon"

"See, I don't know where you keep all 'em vegetables in those things" I slurred at him.

Rene dealt in Daniel and handed him a drink and a cigar.

"Je ne fume pas" He said to the frog.

The rest of us stared at him while Rene shrugged.

"Hit me" Daniel called out, looking smugly at his eighteen points total "What? He asked while the rest of us were still looking at him.

"He doesn't smoke" Rene told us while handing him another card.

"That's a win for me" Daniel said happily while waving the four of clubs in the air "Now drink"

We all took a swig.

We sat there in silence while our brains started to kick into gear.

"YOU CHEATING LITTLE SHIT!" I roared.

"All in favour of Paddy standing on his chair and singing the national anthem while we throw precious metal at him say aye" Mark said in his pompous voice.

Of course we all agreed.

"Ah come on guys" The Irish boy tried to reason with us "This is Ireland; we have about seven official ones, another three which supports the IRA and another for antidisestablishmentarians. I'm joshin, I don't even know what that word means, something 'bout being against people who are against something"

"It's God Save The Queen, you idiot!" Mark yelled.

"Republic of Ireland isn't in the UK yah dipshit" Daniel jabbed back.

After arguing, more drinking and a couple of terrible jokes, we were looking at Mark's crest.

"So what is it?" Rene asked.

"That is my seal" Lucemon explained "The crest of pride, an orange trident with a small hoop at the bottom. It can only be used by someone whose defining feature is their pride and its associated characteristics."

"Are you sure that he got the right one?" Rene joked.

"You know, you lot are my second favourite group of humans" I told them in my drunken stupor.

"And the first would be?" Mark asked with slight jealousy.

"The last seven we had" I answered "Without them we would still only be able to talk to people in their dreams" I sighed "But of course there's only the one left"

The humans all looked at me with puzzled expressions

"What happened to them?" One asked.

I bared me teeth in an attempt at smiling "What do you think?"

**Belphemon's P.O.V.**

These humans were so tiresome.

Leviamon, Jordi, Kotemon, Mir Hakeem, Dracmon and I were on the banks of part of the river Nile.

The small boy, Mir, was trying to get his Dracmon to teach him how to do the silly dance it always did while Jordi and kotemon sat in the shade of a tree, eating crisps and telling me how fat I look.

Leviamon wasn't exactly helping either. He was swimming in the river, said something about not wanting to dry up in the heat.

I started to wonder if karma was real and this was its way of revenge for helping to make the last seven a bunch of psychotic freaks who didn't trust anyone.

If it was then I probably had it easy…

**That's all for now.**

**Sorry for the slow updates, things aren't going to well for me right now.**

**Review properly please.**

**Craigduff**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well from the stats this seems to be my least popular fic but it's also the one I like best. Does anyone else have this going on?**

**Please remember that not everything that these crazy people do is written in this.**

**Well on we go.**

**Jade's P.O.V.**

The Demon Lords sent Daniel, Jordi and I back into the digital world, it was bad enough that only the three of us had to go while the others were still messing around in the real world but they didn't have to take me away in the middle of the night.

I'd only just managed to get Impmon to bed when Beezlemon barged in and sent the two of us to the other side.

The others looked just as tired as I did, Daniel had bags under his eyes and stubble all over his face while Jordi…well he was always tired so there wasn't much of a difference.

We were in a desert this time, a hot, sandy one with pyramids and shit.

Impmon was clutching onto me while we pressed on through the scorching hot, Betamon was inside Daniel's hoodie, trying not to let his damp skin dry up, and Kotemon was plodding along with his partner behind us.

After what felt like hours of the torturous walk we came across something which shouldn't have been there.

A giant palace made of ice.

We all ran in as fast as we could, slid along the floor and enjoyed the cool touch of the ice while we still had the warm air around us.

"This is so wrong!" Jordi yelled while slipping past me on his stomach "This would be a perfect trap for anyone going round a desert"

"Who cares?" I called back "We're the bad guys!"

"Exactly" A voice called out.

A bird man was flying just a foot above the icy floor, Daniel and Jordi were behind him with most of their bodies consumed in ice.

"I am Buraimon" The digimon introduced himself "This palace was made on the site of the crest of Gluttony under my protection as the perfect battle site for me"

He was right about him having the advantage, there was no way that Impmon would be able to stay on his feet with all the ice but Buraimon could just fly above it all.

That was it.

Impmon can't fight, but someone else can.

I pulled out my digivice "Let's do this then"

"Impmon digivolve to"

The bright light came again.

"Devimon"

The giant devil pushed me behind him and took off in to the air.

He slashed his claw like hands at the bird brain but his movements were slow and clumsy while Buraimon was quick and used his swords expertly to parry the blows.

It was as if Devimon was just being played with.

He was slowing down even more, the holes in his wings really made it difficult for him to fly for too long.

"Tsumbame Nimai Gaeshi!" Buraimon cried out, hitting Devimon with a barrage of kicks and slashes of his sword before being punched to the ground.

This was too much for me, Devimon couldn't be taken out of the air by just one attack even if it was really a combination of around ten.

I fumbled in my pocket and pulled out a fag.

The smoke calmed my nerves slightly as I thought.

After the first ran out Devimon was back in the air fighting again with renewed strength only to back into a useless fight which was identical to the last time.

I pulled out another and lit it up, thinking of how to get rid of the bird permanently.

Something in the ice glowed.

It was a strange shape like the one Mark kept around his neck.

I took the cigarette out of my mouth only for the light to fade. When the little stick went back in my mouth the light returned.

I grinned.

"Devimon!" I called up to my partner "Break the ice!"

He motioned for me to run then grabbed Buraimon.

The bird was hurled towards the ground and smashed glistening floor, the crest of Glutton floating in the air.

"So what?" Buraimon asked "You've found the crest, but I've already captured its owner"

He pointed at Jordi to try to prove his point.

"Ehem" Daniel faked a cough, obviously trying to get Buraimon's attention

"Glutton is the sin of takin' some'n in copious amounts 'n' becomin' addicted to it" Daniel told him "This boy sleeps all day and never does no exercise, while that girl you're talking to" He nodded his head to me "She's a chain smoking adrenaline junky who climbed a couple hundred feet up a cliff just to get a free meal. Are you sure you got the right one?"

The crest appeared in the tag around my neck and my digivice lit up.

"Devimon digivolve to"

The light consumed my partner for a second time that day.

"NeoDevimon"

He had grown a lot taller and some off his clothes were missing, red orbs went from his left shoulder to his hips, his long arms now had red spikes coming out of them and red bandages over his hand along with golden claws. His hood of a mask had been replaced with a golden mask with six eyes and two long horns, out from the back came a mane of white hair and his tattered black wings had been repaired and repainted to red and had barbed morns on the tips.

He was glorious.

Buraimon squawked and tried to fly away only to end up in front of NeoDevimon again.

"Guilty Claw" whispered a sinister, metallic voice inside the helmet.

NeoDevimon's left arm was raised slowly and pierced Buraimon's chest.

The screeching was horrible, I had to turn away from the sight but Daniel, Jordi and the two digimon had to watch from the ice.

"Mommy" A high voice called out to me.

I turned to the voice only to see NeoDevimon looking down on me.

"Look at me mommy!" The small voice coming from the giant figure called out excitedly "I can protect you now!"

A small smile tugged at my lips.

I learnt something then.

Just because someone grows up it doesn't mean they become any more mature.

"OY, BLONDEY!" Daniel interrupted the tender moment "You gonna get us out or what?"

**That's that, another dark destined with an ultimate.**

**Review!**


End file.
